dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Major Guilds
The original, and greatest of the D'ni guilds. Only men were accepted to the Major Guilds. Some Upper Class had Major Guild education. List The known Major Guilds were: *Guild of AnalystsKorenen was one of the Lords of D'ni; *Guild of Archivists *Guild of Book Makershttp://www.allthingsuru.com/AllThingsUru/pdf/The%20Watson%20Letters.pdf *Guild of Cartographers *Guild of CaterersMoleth was one of the Lords of D'ni; *Guild of Chemists *Guild of Engineers *Guild of Fine Artists; disbanded in and replaced by the Guild of Miners *Guild of Healers *Guild of Ink Makers *Guild of Legislators *Guild of Linguists *Guild of Maintainers *Guild of Mechanists *Guild of MessengersTaeri was one of the Lords of D'ni; *Guild of Miners *Guild of Stone Masons *Guild of Surveyors *Guild of Writers History There were 18 Major Guild on Garternay but they were allegedly corrupt and competitive. When Ri'neref led some of the Ronay to D'ni, he directed their re-creation, perhaps after the original Guild system of Garternay. In order to make them healthier, and according to his philosophies, he implemented a list of restrictions upon Guild construction, including guidelines pertaining to placement (facing the Great Zero), size, shape, and minor visual guidelines. The first Major Guild was the Guild of Writers, shortly after the foundation of D'ni, and by all the Guilds were completed and they were dedicated to Yahvo. On that day the 18 guild leaders formed a circle of sorts in the Guild Hall, hence the day was celebrated as Day of the Circle.Cyan official timeline Too few could enjoy Major Guild education, which was accessible mainly to the Upper Class. In the existing system changed; King Mararon instituted the Minor Guilds as a more accessible means for education. Around King Naygen broke the Major Guild of Fine Artists to several artistic Minor Guilds, while he replaced it by elevating the Guild of Miners to the status of a Major Guild. That way, he encouraged growth both in the arts and mining. In the D'ni Council debated whether or not to allow women into the Major Guilds, but this was ruled out under the influence of Shama, who argued that women had much more important duties. In the following centuries, the Major Guilds had become extremely expensive and a large majority of the population, even if qualified to join, had no way to afford it. In King Demath pushed an amendment forcing the Guilds (and was the first such action in history) to accept a percentage of students who passed all entrance exams, even if they could not afford the steep prices. Many seemed to question this decision but cautiously agreed, convinced that it was a necessity for the society. For the first time after their founding, in , King Yableshan considered remodeling the Major Guilds by changing some of the original restrictions of Ri'neref. This offered more liberty in the structures they could build, and was warmly embraced by the Masters. The Guilds owned Ages that required outsider involvement. To appease the isolationist factions, King Lanaren ordered them to replace all these Ages with Ages that would carry out the same tasks without such involvement. This plan purposefully would take years and years, but nonetheless the Guild Masters agreed to attempt it. category:Guilds Category:Major Guilds